1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic article having an improved dispensing structure, and more particularly, to a cosmetic article having an improved dispensing structure, which compactly combines liquid cosmetic product, such as liquid type foundation and lip gloss, with an applicator used for applying the liquid cosmetic product, and particularly, which improves its dispensing structure to make the liquid cosmetic product contained in a housing be dispensed even and smooth.
2. Background of the Related Art
Cosmetic articles filled with liquid cosmetic product, which is combined with an applicator, are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/850,868 and 09/938,124 filed by the same applicant as The present invention. Particularly, the dispensing structure for dispensing foundation contained in a housing to the outside, which is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/850,868, includes a discharge valve for giving a discharge path of the foundation and a pressurizing pump for pumping the foundation. The dispensing structure disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/938,124 includes a pressurizing pump for reciprocating a slide an, an induction pipe for moving the foundation by pressure of the slide pin and a dispensing nozzle for discharging the foundation by opening and closing a liquid path through operation of the induction pipe.
However, the two prior arts have a separate structure that an inner housing containing the liquid cosmetic product therein and a dispensing member for dispensing the liquid cosmetic are independent components and are connected to each other in structure. Therefore, the prior arts have several problems that it is difficult to reduce a manufacturing cost because lots of components are required and that it is difficult to reduce an error rate less than a predetermined level because a special sealing is needed in housing that the independent components are connected to each other in structure.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a cosmetic article having an improved dispensing structure that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic article having an improved dispensing structure capable of making the dispensation of liquid cosmetic product in a housing ever and smooth, giving a reliable sealing by reducing the number of components, and reducing a manufacturing cost.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a cosmetic article having an improved dispensing structure includes a housing being in the form of a case opened at both ends and filled with liquid cosmetic product, a front end part disposed at a front end of the housing to apply the liquid cosmetic product discharged from the housing, and a dispensing member disposed at a rear end of the housing to dispense the liquid cosmetic product to the front end part, wherein the dispensing member includes: a filling and dispensing part having an inner case being in the form of a case opened at both ends, containing the liquid cosmetic products therein and inserted into the housing in a reciprocating manner, an end cap connected to an opened rear end of the inner case, a fixed valve disposed at an opened front end of the inner case, an actuating valve disposed inside the fixed valve in a reciprocating manner, a spring elastically supporting the actuating valve to be reciprocated inside the fixed valve, and an opening cap for mounting the actuating valve and the fixed valve at the opened front end of the inner case; and a pressurizing part having a rear end cap disposed at the rear end of the housing, a button disposed at a central portion of the rear end cap in a reciprocating manner, and a spring interposed between the button and he end cap.
The fixed valve includes: a fixed valve pipe perforated at a central portion thereof and fixed at the front end of tie inner case; an opening hole located at the perforated center of the fixed valve pipe to discharge and block the liquid cosmetic product inside the inner case; and a spring elastically supporting the opening hole in a rear end direction of the inner case.
The actuating valve includes: an actuating valve pipe perforated at a central portion thereof and disposed inside the fixed valve in a reciprocating manner; an opening hole located at the perforated center of the actuating valve pipe to discharge and block the liquid cosmetic product inside the fixed valve; and a spring elastically supporting the opening hole in a front end direction of the inner case.
The end cap includes an end hole perforating a central portion thereof and the inner case includes a movable member mounted therein and elevated according to pressure of the inner case.
The opening cap is screwed to the front end of the inner case to inject the liquid cosmetic product into the inner case at any time.
The front end part includes: a ball rotated due to friction with the outside; and a front end cap for mounting the ball at the front end of the housing, the front end cap communicating with the actuating valve to dispense the liquid cosmetic product through the ball.
The front end part includes: a brush consisting of a bunch of cilia; and a front end cap for mounting the brush at the front end of the housing, the front end cap communicating with the actuating valve to dispense the liquid cosmetic product to the brush.
The front end part includes: a brush formed by coating villosity on the outside of solid villi; and a front end cap for mounting the brush at the front end of the housing, the front end cap communicating with the actuating valve to dispense the liquid cosmetic product to the brush.
the front end part includes: a fixed brush consisting of a bunch of cilia; a front end outer body mounting the brush to the front end of the housing and having a projection formed on an outer periphery thereof; a front end body inserted inside the front end outer body to fix the brush to an end of the front end outer body, the front end body communicating with the actuating valve to discharge the liquid cosmetic product to the brush; an elevation holder having a spiral hole formed on an inner periphery thereof, a projection formed on an outer periphery thereof and an actuating brush disposed at a front end thereof, the spiral hole being engaged with the projection of he front end outer body; and a front end cap having a straight hole formed on an inner periphery thereof for engaging the projection of the elevation holder, the front end cap being rotatably connected to the outer periphery of the front end outer body.
The front end part includes: a ball rotated due to friction with the outside; a front end outer body rotatably mounting the ball to the front end of the housing and having a projection formed on an outer periphery thereof; a front end body inserted inside the front end outer body to fix the brush to an end of the front end outer body, the front end body communicating with the actuating valve to discharge the liquid cosmetic product to the brush; an elevation holder having a spiral hole formed on an inner periphery thereof, a projection formed on an outer periphery thereof and an actuating brush disposed at a front end thereof, the spiral hole being engaged with the projection of the front end outer body; and a front end cap having a straight hole formed on an inner periphery thereof for engaging the projection of the elevation holder, the front end cap being rotatably connected to the outer periphery of the front end outer body
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.